


Subspace 2: Chapter 83 (Fleeing the Complex (Army ver.))

by K1rby69



Series: Smash AU: Subspace 2 Chapters [1]
Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games), Mario Kart (Video Games), Miner's Haven (Roblox), Rivals of Aether (Video Game), Roblox (Video Game), Splatoon (Manga) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Escape, Multiple Choices, get stick bugged lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26028712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K1rby69/pseuds/K1rby69
Summary: Neo Tabuu appears to have offered The Wall an Expansion and Weaponry Upgrades for capturing Army. But why him Specifically?
Series: Smash AU: Subspace 2 Chapters [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889347
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Subspace 2: Chapter 83 (Fleeing the Complex (Army ver.))

**Author's Note:**

> PowerPad inspired me to do this!

A bright light shone on Army, with his mouth taped up.

** Captain Curry: Army **

An intimidating Stick Figure approached him.

** Warden of The Wall: Dmitri Johanne Petrov **

"Ah, Hello Army. Welcome... to The Wall. This Complex is where we keep the most notorius and cunning criminals without the knowledge of The Gorverment. We normally don't bring in innocent civillians like you... But a client going by the name of "N. T." offered an expansion to The Wall and major upgrades to our weaponary for capturing you, specificlly. I did not hesitate to agree and complyed without question." The stick figure said. "You are going to be here for a long time. Don't expect to escape so easily, like two other Convicts we had. The client I said before made the expansions and upgrades beforehand." He continued.

Within seconds, Dmitri's Second in Command, Grigori Olyat, took Army to the Transfer Room, where he would wait until Grigori had found a Vacant Cell, which wouldn't be a problem since there is alot of cells. However, Dmitri likes his Convicts sorted by alphabectical order, so Transfer is still nessecary.

"Mmph mmph!" Army grunted as he attempted to break himself free. However, there happens to be another Convict.

** The Flame's Salvation: Clairen **

Why is she held captive too? Was it this "N. T."?

Options:  ** Boost Up | Play Dead | Wait for Transfer | Mario Kart **

** [Mario Kart] **

By some logic, Army got a Kart that somehow took off the tape and his cuff as he raced off. "So long, Complex! I'm a free-" Army exclaimed as his Kart slipped on a Banana Peel RIGHT in front of some Guards.

** [FAIL] **

_ "Watch and Learn, here's the Deal..." Wait... Did you think THAT would work again? _

_ Reminder: When Go-Karting, watch out for Banana Peels. _

** [Play Dead] **

Army procceded to play dead as Clairen watched him do so, knowing it was probably a stupid idea.

" This is Gregori, Army is dead." He said, as a muffled voice returned to him. "Put him the trash with the others?" He contiuned, as the same muffled voice returned. "Ok." He replied.

Army was then thrown into the Trash Chute.

** [FAIL] **

_ Pretty convincing right there. Maybe you could join the Fundead... Or not... _

** [Boost Up] **

Army went closer to Clairen. She acted repulsive to him for a bit but Army was able to convey his Escape Plan. Clairen somehow boosted Army up to a weak pipe which Amry used to get into the Maintanence Vent. There was a rock conviently there which Army used to break his cuffs and remove the tape on his mouth.

"Finally free..." Army said. "You know what, I might as well help her out while I'm at it. She's too cute to be left alone." Army said to himself as he used a comviently placed ladder to get Clairen out too. She also used the same rock to break her cuffs and also removed a tape on her mouth.

"Thanks." She said. "I'm Clairen. You?" She continued. "Army." Army replied. "Weird, but ok." Clairen replied back. "Let's go." She said.

They got into a Storage Room, two Guards (Heath Stone and Isaac Binderson) appeared to be guarding the entrence from outside. The happen to be discussing their favourite Mobile Card Game. "And I'm like "Look at how much I care. Heh, I don't care" I ended buffing up my guys and doing like 70 damage" Heath said. "Heh, that's funny." Isaac replied. (Not to be confused with two other heroic Isaacs)

Options:  ** Stick Bugs | Atomyke Mine | Dance Off | Naruto Run **

** [Stick Bugs] **

"Take this!" Clairen screamed. "Get Stick Bugged!" Army shouted as they threw a bunch of Stick Bugs at the two Guards. "We got Stick Bugged!" Isaac shouted. "Don't worry, I got this." Heath assured Isaac as he pulled out a card. A giant robitic Stick Bug was summoned and eliminate the escapees.

** [FAIL] **

_ Get MEGA Stick Bugged lol _

** [Dance Off] **

Army attempted to challenge the guards to a Dance Off but was stabbed by a 3-Layered Stooty-Type Spear.

** [FAIL] **

_ Seriously...? Also reminder The Wall's Weaponary had major upgrades. _

** [Atomyke Mine] **

Army and Clairen approached a crate with the Text "FRESH FROM THE HAVEN: ATOMYKE MINE" "There must something in there!" Clairen exclaimed softly. "Keep it down!" Army reminded Clarien. "Right..." She replied. When they opened the box, it revealed the Atomyke Mine, which started to spew out Atomyke Ores, along with an instruction manual.

"Let's see... Hm... "Do not let the Atomyke Ores come into contact with anything sharp... I have an Idea." Clairen said as she took an Atomyke Ore and threw it at Isaac Binderson's Shooty-Type Spear, which exploded right in front of him AND Heath.

"Good job." Army complemented. "C'mon." Caliren said as she ran through the door. Army went ahead after randomly deciding to bring the Atomyke Mine with him. "Now what?" Army questioned himself.

Options [QUICK TIME EVENT]:  ** Do Nothing | Pocket | Gravity Gun | Pure Strength **

** [Pocket] **

Army was somehow able to pocket in the Atomyke Mine and went off to follow Clairen. "Coming!" Army shouted quietly.

**Author's Note:**

> Other Fails
> 
> -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-
> 
> [Wait for Transfer]
> 
> The Cells are practically indestructible from the inside. Hey, at least it's still comfortable in there!
> 
> [Naruto Run]
> 
> While Naruto Running allows one to run faster than bullets, you can't outrun a Laser on Earth, no matter what
> 
> [Do Nothing]
> 
> "You're too Slow!"
> 
> [Gravity Gun]
> 
> I think that trigger "Pushes" objects.
> 
> [Pure Strength]
> 
> Who do you think you are?! Jotaro Kujo?!


End file.
